


when i grow up

by Selenawerdo1234



Category: All Elite Wrestling, alpha/beta/omega dynamics - Fandom
Genre: AU, All Elite Wrestling - Freeform, Alpha Trent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Chuck, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenawerdo1234/pseuds/Selenawerdo1234
Summary: "Chuck do you think you'll be mates withanybody in the future?" Trent asks."I don't know Trent, maybe
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Chuck do you think you'll be mates with anybody in the future?" Trent asks.

"I don't know Trent, maybe. I guess it depends on what I present as," Chuck replies.

"What do you mean?" Trent says. 

"I guess if I'm an omega I'll want to be independent. Omega's are always looked down upon and I think that's stupid. Everyone should like be equal," Chuck says.

"So if you're an omega you'll never have a mate?" says trent.

"I never said that. I'd just wanna to have my life figured out before I find a mate," Chuck says.

"Oh, okay," Trent says. 

"So what about you Trent Barreta?" Chuck says in a mocking voice with a smile.

"Umm yeah l mean I will probably have a mate no matter what I present as. I just want to take care of somebody or have somebody to take care of me. I'd just want someone to love if it's a girl or boy alpha or omega or even a beta," Trent says.


	2. how i met my bestfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is tomorrow and I'm scared as hell. I'm going to be 17, the age when you know what you present as.

My birthday is tomorrow and I'm scared as hell. I'm going to be 17, the age when you know what you present as. 

God, why do I have to age? I sometimes wish I didn't age so I wouldn't have to go through this bullshit. I think saying im scared right now is too much of an understatement. 

I'm terrified tomorrow will impact how I present myself to the world. This will change everything, how people view me and how others treat me. I can't do it. What if all my friends and family disown me and are disappointed. 

What if Tre..... oh God Trent! I'm so stupid. I didn't even think about that. Shit what will happen when he knows what I present as? Will he hate me? Beat me? 

Oh fuck I can't lose Trent, no not him. He's the best and only thing I care about in this world. He's literally my savor. He's helped me so much though my depression and self harm. 

I can still remember the day I met him. I was sitting alone at a local playground close to my house. I would always go there when my parents were fighting so I could escape the yelling and loud banging from stuff being thrown.

Sitting there and crying and cutting was what I would do there since I was 14. I just couldn't take the pain of being a burden to my family.

They never really wanted me in the first place. I was an accident from a one night stand. They always blamed me for their lives being so terrible.

"Because of you I never got to live my life! I could have been a wrestler making ten times the money I'm making now. It's your fucking fault and you're stupid bitch mother. She should have had a fucking abortion but she insisted on keeping you. She took pity on you when she should have killed you. I hope you kill yourself for fucking up my life. The only thing I ask of you is if you kill your self don't make a mess," my father once said.

Those words always stick to me like glue on paper. I cried and took self harm as a way of dealing with my emotional trauma. 

Until one day I was sitting alone crying in the playground "Hey are you okay? Did you fall or something?" I didn't answer and hoped he'd pass by me and leave me alone, but he didn't.

"It's okay to cry. My mom says the strongest people in the world are those who show their emotions." He wrapped an arm around me and gave me an awkward side hug. 

"Hey did you fall? Is that how you got those scratches on your arm?" He innocently poked at them.

I've never really had affection shown to me so my quickest instinct was to pull away and yell, "DONT TOUCH ME!"

He got startled when I yelled and quickly started apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have asked before I touched you. Please don't be mad at me." 

And still since that day I have never in my life heard a sincere sympathized apology like I heard from Trent. 

"Why do you care about me so much when you just met me? I don't understand. Are you going to make fun of me or something, cause if so fuck off?" I said.

"No no no I just um like um nobody should have to be sad alone and I didn't want to leave you there crying and I know this sounds stupid but you look like a fun and cool person and I want to be friends with you so I didn't want to leave you."

For once I was speechless. How could someone who just met me care so much about me? I didn't waste anytime overthinking and before I new it I was hugging him as tight as possible and surprisingly he hugged back just as tight.

"I-I-I.. uh just got the new Xbox 360 for my birthday a month ago. Would you want to come over and play with me? Or we could do what ever you want to do I..." 

Before he could say something I spoke, "I'd love to. I've never met any one who's got the new Xbox. I still have the old one from years ago."

"Ha yeah I'll ask my mom if you can come over. I'm sure she won't mind," he said. And for that day me and trent were like two peas in a pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with another chapter cause i love yall. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter I will try to update every 2 to 3 days. And as always comments and kudos mean the world to me so please do.


	3. birthday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chucky baby, it's time to wake up.” I hear my mother's voice eco from the hall.
> 
> “Okay.” I yell back at her, huh I groan, today's the day I guess. The day that will change my life for the better.

“Chucky baby, it's time to wake up.” I hear my mother's voice eco from the hall.

“Okay.” I yell back at her, huh I groan, today's the day I guess. The day that will change my life for the better. I slowly start to get up from my bed leaving behind the soft comforting secure place that I call my bedroom. I walk out of my room rubbing my eyes, desperately trying to get that disgusting white stuff out of them, that for some reason is always there when you wake up. I splash the cool rude awakening water in my face to wake me up a little bit. It runs down my face washing away the dry drool and other gross stuff on my face. I quickly get a paper towel to wipe the water off, before it can drip down on my pajama shirt. I then leave the bathroom to follow the aroma inducing smell coming from downstairs. I fairly quickly get down the stairs to the kitchen and I see my mom there. 

“Hey honey, how did you sleep?” She says. 

“As good as anyone would sleep I guess.” 

“Ok smart aleck.” she says in a joking manner. “Well I made your favorite pancakes with chocolate chips.” 

“Nice thanks mom.” I say. I immediately start to dig in the delicious fluffy filled chocolate cakes. As I eat my mom speaks to me. 

“Chuck, baby I know this is going to be frustrating today and I know it's your birthday, but your going to have to stay home today alone. I'm sorry.”

“WHAT, why?” I say in frustration and anger. 

“I know I said we would have it today but I can't take that risk. We don't know what you are going to present as therefore you have to stay home for your safety and others.”

“That's not fair, me and Trent had the whole day planned out and…”

“I already talked to Trent and Sue about this. You're going to have to stay here, I'm sorry.”

“No that’s bull! Trent didn't have to do this when he presented.” I say with anger. 

“That's cause everybody already figured Trent would be an alpha and you…”

“I what, mom?” I say with tears in my eyes. “I already know I'm going to be a worthless slut omega that is nothing better for then a hole and making children. Dad was right, I'm worthless.” 

“No, stop that. Your father doesn't know shit if it hit him in the head. He never cared about us so don't be quoting him he is not right, never has been, never will be. Chuck, baby you’re the smartest, loving, selfless, most beautiful person I know. Don't let pieces of shit like him put you down. I know it's going to be hard, believe me I know. But you're not alone, you have me, you have Trent, you have Sue, we all love you and care. So do everybody a favor and never change for anyone ok?”  
Somewhere in all the crying and pain I agree to stay home. We agree that I could talk to Trent for a limited amount of time on facetime so I wouldn't feel so alone. 

“You and Trent can talk as soon as I leave. I trust you guys not to do any funny business while I'm gone.”

“Mom no, yuck were just friends.” 

“Yeah, that's what I said and months later you popped out.” 

“Yuck mom, eww I don't wanna know that.” 

“Good then well I love you and I’ll see you soon, ok baby? I love you.” 

“You too mom, bye”

“Bye.” and she leaves, leaving me alone in a quiet house to stay and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading this and as always kudos and comments mean the world to me so please do. also big shout out to @WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup  
> for help on my grammar thx bro love ya 🥺


	4. presenting????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for about an hour and a half, waiting for Trent to call me. That big dumb goof is always late with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody sorry about the long wait I've been having trouble with my editor lately but its edited now thanks to @Lover_of_all_things_Pat for having my back thx sm man also check out their work if you haven't already.

I've been waiting for about an hour and a half, waiting for Trent to call me. That big dumb goof is always late with everything. I can remember one time in school, it was a costume party for Halloween and everyone was all dressed up and dancing and drinking soda. and I sat outside for hours waiting for Trent to show up but he didn't, and by the time he did everyone had either left or was now just leaving. Ironically though, Trent shows up and starts apologizing profusely and says "I'm so sorry; I promised you I would be here and we'd have fun-" and Trent goes on and on apologizing and explaining himself. "Chuck please don't be mad at me. I don't-" and before he could say anything. I once again hug him tight and he hugs me just as tight then we ended up playing video games and stuffing our faces with candy. I miss those times before life came and knocked me off my feet. Then before I could finish my thought, I hear a knock at my bedroom window. What the fuck, I think; it's probably just a branch rubbing against my window, but I don't have any trees by my window, and the forecast on the weather said nothing about wind i then get up from my bed and cautiously open the curtains and to my shocking surprise, Trent is on the other side of the window. "Trent, tf are you doing here?" I say while I open the window.

"I couldn't have you spend your birthday alone, could I? Trent, what about sue? Isn't she going to wonder where you are."

"Already got it covered. I told my mom I was out shopping for jeans cause I keep ripping my old ones."

" You're a sneaky little bastard, aren't you?"

"Sure as hell am. Come on, let's have some fun before whatever you present as."

\time skip cause I'm lazy af:/

"Oh shit, Trent, what time is it?

"Umm 5:30 pm. What, isn't something supposed to be happening by now?"

"Yeah, um, do you feel like really horny or hot?"

"No, not at all.

"Hmmm, I think you might be a beta then, chuck."

"Beta, well, that explains why nothing is happening. At least I can say that I don't have to go through a heat or rut bullshit."

"yeah you got it lucky man, ruts suck."

"What's it like?"

"What, like, the rut, man? What's it like? Uhh, well, uhh-"

"You don't have to answer; its a dumb question anyway."

"No, it's not. Ruts are like... your dick inflates and gets real red and you have the need to hump and cum all over everything."

"Wow, that sounds terrible."

"It is, and embarrassing too, but you, man, got lucky. You don't have to go through any of that."

"yeah, I am lucky, I guess. I do wonder what heats are like though"

"Yeah, same. I heard that they have like a bad fever and sweat alot which sounds not pleasant at all."

"Yeah, well, I should probably get going before my mom worries about me."

"No, wait. Hang on. Why don't you tell Sue that you're staying at your cousin Matt's house? Say you, like, ran into him at the mall."

"Hmm I don't know..."

"Come on, man. We're not going to be able to hang out like this when we graduate. you can even crash on the air mattress like old times."

"Fine, but you better not hog all the snacks though."

"Too late for that," I say while running to the kitchen to steal all the snacks. I grab a handful of chips and candy and run up the stairs to my room, but I don't even realize that Trent is running after me, and I barely make it in my room, and before I know it Trent tackles me to the ground and puts me in a headlock.

"Drop the snacks, ya pig."

"NEVER!" I scream and then Trent puts his legs around my waist and squeezes putting me in a coquina clutch. I can feel his groin on my backside. I then give up 'cause oddly I feel the need to shit.

"Haha, I win!" Trent says.

"Only cause I got to take a dump."

"Nasty, ya perv, go do your business, and don't blow up the bathroom."

I giggle and open the bathroom door, and then before I make it to the toilet, I feel myself shit. Did I really just shit myself? I pull my pants down expecting poop everywhere but there's nothing and there's clear, thick liquid running down my legs. Then my hole clinches and pours, more liquid coming out my hole- and it's worse than before- so much it brings me to my knees and I start sweating profusely. What's going on? Am I dying? Is it something I ate? I try to think of a reason why this is happening but all I can focus on is my hole clinching and the warm liquid running down my thighs and legs.

"HEY! You didn't fall in, did you?" I hear from the other side of the door. I don't answer. I feel embarrassed and self conscious. "You alright in there? Hey!" I hear loud knocks and the twist of the door handle and the door opening. "Chuck, oh my God, Chuck! Hey, hey, look at me." He grabs my face and looks me in my eyes. "Oh, thank God, I thought you were dead. what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Can you walk?"

"My- my- my legs feel like jello."

"Oh, ok, ok, uh um, I'll carry you."

I can't even answer. Trent just scoops me up bridal style and walks to my bedroom. I feel his big stong arms so close to my ass and that feeling gives my dick a twitch in interest. "Are you wearing cologne or something?"

"No, not at all.?

"Really? 'Cause you smell so good right now." Trent walks me into my room and gently lays me on my bed. Trent stares at me with wide big brown eyes. It makes me feel small and self conscious so I quickly cover my dick. "Sorry I just can't stop staring at you; you smell so good and your ass looks so tight, I can't control it." Trent then starts attacking my neck biting and licking me. if I didn't feel so weak I would push him off. But, God, he feels so good on top of me. He leaves my neck and grabs my face and kisses me. I kiss him back and hold his face closer to me. He drops his hands and grabs my ass firmly. I pull away from his lips in surprise. we stare at each other for a moment, then Trent speaks. "You're in heat. We need to, uhh-"

"What?"

"You know. I'll stop; I can't do this to you. I have to leave now."

"Trent," I say with a whiney voice, "please don't leave me, I'm scared. I'm so confused. I need you, please."

"Chuck, I... Oh, fuck it. Chuck, we need to mate, I think."

"Mate, like sex? Trent, I- oh, uh hm... hmm, God, do what ever. Just make the pain stop."

"Ok, I need you to hold your legs. Ok, like this, yeah, baby, just like that." How did they do this in porn again? "Trent. hurry the fuck up- oh God, my ass... shit!

"Ok, ok, ok. I think I just put it in here, I think."

I feel something big rub up on my hole. Holy shit, is his dick by my... I can feel his tip pushing in "Ahhhhhhh," I scream, and tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; it will get better. It will help you."

I didn't believe when Trent said that, but I was so desperate to stop this feeling I didn't care.

"Ok, just breathe and relax."

Yeah, I'm really relaxed, Trent, when there's a tip of a dick in my ass, I think in my mind. It goes in deeper and it feels like I'm being ripped in two.

"It's ok, it's almost all the way in. Oh, God, it's not in all the way! I already feel so full, I don't know if i can take it all! "Oh fuck, it's in. God, you're squeezing my dick so good. Shit, you're tight."

I moan when Trent says that. I feel so full, it's so deep that I can feel what I can only assume is his balls on my crack.

"Can I move?" Trent says, looking in my eyes for permission. I nod and Trent starts slowly thrusting in me, but the slow thrusting doesn't last and he picks up speed and starts up a rhythm. The pain is not as bad as it was, and then Trent hits something inside of me that overwhelms me with pleasure. I moan so loud. "Does that feel good? Does my dick feel good in you baby."

"Yesss! Ahh!"

"Yeah, just like that, take me. Take that dick. Fuck, you're so hot and tight- fuuuck. Trent didn't know what hot felt like. I was hot; I was burning so hot that my head hurt.

"Ahhh, Trent, I'm- ahhh- Fuck, I'm gonna..."

"Hang on, baby, let's come together." Trent pounds me so fast that the bed is creaking. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Trent pulls out and cums all over me. The sight of Trent cumming makes me cum all over my stomach leaving a big pile on me. Trent lays on the bed and passes out asleep, leaving me there all spread out and sticky.


	5. rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bzzzzzzzzz, beep!!!! Beep!!!! Beep!!!!! “What in the hell? Shut that damn thing off,” I hear Trent say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back back back back again and im better than ever. hope you like this chapter and all see ya at the end notes byeeeeeeee.

Bzzzzzzzzz, beep!!!! Beep!!!! Beep!!!!! “What in the hell? Shut that damn thing off,” I hear Trent say. I open my eyes and try to process everything that's going on right now. And in an instant it comes to me. Oh shit, I'm naked. Oh fuck, Trent is too! Oh fuck, we fucked... Everything, all at once, brings me to a reality check. I lost my virginity; I’m going to have heats every other month, and worst of all I’m an omega. The thought alone instantly brings me to tears.

“Chuck, are you okay?” Trent says.

“Does it look like I'm okay? I’im not, Trent. You- We had sex. My best friend fucked me, and along with of all of all of this, I’m a worthless slut omega. What am I going to do? My whole life is ruined; I’ll never be able to achieve my dreams.”

“Hey, your dreams aren't ruined. You can do whatever you want to do. Being an omega just means you'll have to work harder than everybody else, and you've been doing that your whole life. Chuck, you're the hardest working person I know. We will get through this together.”

“WE? WE?! There is no fucking we! Don't you understand what you did last night? You basically raped me! You took my virginity. We can't be friends anymore. I can't do this to myself, just acting like last night didn't happen; like I didn't go through my heat with you.”

“Ch...- I-I- I didn'! I would never harm you. I love you. I’m not a rapist; I've never wanted or thought to rape anyone. Why didn't you scream, push me, kick me, punch me, get your point across? I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or force you to do something you didn't want to. I love you; you're my best friend. I didn't want this to happen the way it did last night. the truth is I've always loved you, and not just in a friend kind of way. Like a mate and stuff way. What I am trying to say is: I’m in love with you, always have been. Since we first met, I wanted to take you on dates and treat you good like an alpha should. but I’m too much of a pussy to ask you out. I've tried multiple times but just end up pussing out, every time. And last night was my last chance, and I was a stupid idiot, and..” The words trent is saying does not sound right to me.

Trent could never love me. That’s bull! Why would he? And just like always my mouth works before my brain. “No, no, no! LIES, LIES, LIAR! You don't love me; you can't! Stop it, stop it, stop lying to me! You're not in love; you’re just sex addicted. You love sex, not me. You just want to have sex again. Mate, breed, fuck- whatever you want to call it. That's all alphas want. I’m such an idiot. Mom was right.”

Seeing Chuck broken like that hurts the most, more than any broken limbs. Headaches are nothing compared to this.

Chuck has had a bad childhood, no doubt about it, but I always thought chuck buried it. I thought he wasn't hurt anymore. He’s the strongest person I've ever known. I would think he got over most of it. He hasn’t really shown any emotion since we've met. I guess it really shows how much his traumatic childhood has done to him. He’s completely brainwashed into thinking alphas are all just out of control rapists. His mother has hated me since I presented as an alpha, and I get why: her whole life has just been filled with terrible alphas. I don't think she's met too many alphas who can convince her otherwise. But that's not an excuse to spread all this false information to Chuck.

Yeah, there's bad alphas out there, but there's bad everybody out there. It's just bad people. We all shouldn't be categorized on what every other gender/race/sexuality/presented are. That's just not fair. There's bad everyone. That’s what Chuck and his mom need to know instead of being afraid and closed minded.


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that I have to fuck up every good thing that comes to me? I'm at an all time low right now.

Why is it that I have to fuck up every good thing that comes to me? I'm at an all time low right now. It's just so hard to process the fact that my only friend is in love with me. I feel like I've missed hints of him being interested; like, I feel dumb. Could I have stopped this before it got to this point? I know I shouldn't be thinking too much about this right now. I need to stop before I give myself a panic attack or something. If I don't calm down, I'll never hear the end of it from Trent.

He's currently downstairs getting me water and juice to keep me hydrated. Glad he stepped out for a minute before things escalated further. Geez, why is my defense mechanism always to lash out? I hate making myself feel like shit for things I can't control. A part of me actually likes Trent and wants to make this work. But the other part of me is scared to be in a relationship, because of the fear of ruining our close bond and friendship. I’m always afraid of it not working out, and I'm left heartbroken. I love Trent with all my heart, but I don't want to hurt him simply because I'm not ready to commit to a relationship.

“Hey, Chuck. Got you some lemonade and water. Also thought you'd like some snacks, so I got you oreos and cheez-its.”

“Thanks, Trent, but I'm not really that hungry. Just thirty.”

“Oh, ok. Um, I don't know what to say to you. I... shouldn't have told you I'm sorry.”

“No, Trent, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. This heat is making it really hard for me to express my feelings. I love you, Trent, but I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm too weak for it.”

“Chuck, we don't have to go so fast…”

“!!!!WHAT IN THE HELL!!!!”

“oh shit mom I can explain r---”

**Author's Note:**

> thx sm for reading my story check out my other fics if you haven't already.
> 
> ps also please let me know what you guys think and if I should do more.


End file.
